


【立普】敵人

by Tyelpesicil



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, cp與否自由心證......
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22559260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyelpesicil/pseuds/Tyelpesicil
Summary: *國設，但是使用角色名字。約二到三章結束。*立&普為主。*作者盡量寫得歡樂一些，OOC請見諒。*清水，糖。
Relationships: Lithuania & Prussia (Hetalia), Lithuania/Prussia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 5





	1. 【上】

托里斯不怎麼喜歡基爾伯特驕傲的樣子。

基爾伯特也覺得托里斯謹慎的態度礙眼。

敵對是他們之間唯一可能存在的關係了。

這是兩人僅有的共識。

托里斯跟基爾伯特的關係從來沒有好過——不，或許曾經可以說是好過的，在那個被稱為「大家庭」的年代。

在「大家長」的監視下，基爾伯特放肆的紅瞳稍微收斂了一些，對他說話的口氣也沒那麼尖酸刻薄了。

至少在大宅子的那段時光，他們不再劍拔弩張。大家庭敗落之後，裡面的人紛紛出逃，他們分別回到故鄉。

一切的一切，包括那天晚霞的顏色，都似乎只是一場夢，未曾改變。

\---

基爾伯特偶爾會跟弟弟吹噓他在被伊萬軟禁的日子裡過得是多麼瀟灑愜意。

「基爾哥哥，你那時候害怕嗎？被關在大宅子裡面。」費里西安諾曾經好奇地問他。

他誇張地做了個表情：「怎麼可能？比起害怕，不如說還挺懷念那個時候哩！本大爺把他們都帥暈了，所以供應的三餐不錯！」

又在誇大了……。一旁穩重的弟弟扶額嘆氣。兄長那時可是囚犯身分，怎麼可能會接觸到什麼美食呢。

如果路德維希偷偷翻開兄長以前的日記本的話就會發現：他的兄長其實並沒有說謊。

他只是隱瞞了部分不足輕重的細節——比如說，大宅子裡負責三餐的是那個該死的立陶宛人。

又比如，那時候的「該死的立陶宛人」，竟然會朝他微笑。

托里斯好像會讀表情一樣，會在其他人想家的時候偶爾在餐盤上放個小紙包，朝他們勾起嘴角，神秘地眨眨他翠綠的眼睛。

紙包裡頭，有時是不知從哪搞來的半條德國香腸，有時是塗了人造奶油的半塊黑麥麵包，有時竟有冷了的白麵包配葡萄乾——

這傢伙八成是接了伊萬的命令，要善待大家庭中的成員，好讓他們死心塌地留在大家庭裡效命吧。他試著說服自己，卻又暗自期盼著另一種可能。

……或許就真的只是個本性過分溫柔的傢伙而已。對愛德華、萊維斯、娜塔莉亞和他，都相同的溫柔。

儘管懷疑動機，但這樣一點點的關切，依然像寒冬裡的一塊炭火般溫暖、誘人。

讓人忍不住想迎接入懷，卻又怕這只是寒冬的陰謀詭計：一旦習慣了這份暖意，將再也抵禦不了北風的侵襲，會被一點、一點剝去反抗的意識——這不行。

所以他視若無睹，所以他置之不理。然而……

……果然還是忘不掉啊。「切，都怪本大爺記憶力太好了。」

會議剛結束，那人應當未走遠。

他覺得自己該去找他說說話。儘管他也不知道理由。

\---

另一方面，若要問托里斯對那個年代有任何懷念的話，除了跟愛德華、萊維斯建立起的交情之外，大概就是跟基爾伯特相對緩和的關係了吧。

但托里斯不曾對任何人提起。沒有必要。

反正這種事很快就會被遺忘，就像那段日子裡他努力讓大家的日子好過點一樣；也像那從紅瞳中流露出來、在他看來有點像是「同情」的情緒一樣。

都會被忘掉的。

況且，按照他對東德人個性的了解，得知此事之後只會嘲笑他過於感性。

今天的夕陽不太刺眼，將晚霞染成很是漂亮的半透明紅色，這讓他的心情舒暢許多。

他便多看了一眼。

「嘿！托里斯！」身後傳來小跑的腳步聲。

是他忘了拿什麼東西嗎？他保持一貫的微笑，轉身招手，傍晚光線不太夠，一直到來人跑到他眼前，他才辨認出對方的身分。

銀髮紅瞳，放蕩的神情——還能有誰呢？再沒有其他人了。

他驟然歛起微笑，放下手，冷著臉問道：「有什麼事嗎？貝什米特先生。」

然而顏面表情終究慢了一步。基爾伯特已經完整看見托里斯茫然的笑意。

他愣了一秒，隨後擺出那張立陶宛人熟悉的張揚到欠揍的表情。

「瞧！『貝什米特先生』！勇猛的狼什麼時候竟然變得如此虛偽了？」

托里斯十分難得的皺起眉：「好吧，基爾伯特——有事？」

在這個人面前，他很難忍得住不表現出反感。或者說，他從沒想要在這個人面前假裝。

難道自己潛意識裡竟然這麼信任他？托里斯惡寒地抖了一下，很快否定了自己的想法。

自己肯定只是厭惡到懶得假裝而已。

他盯著基爾伯特，猜測：這個看和他互看不順眼的傢伙究竟有何貴幹？

「呃……本大爺找你是為了……呃……」基爾伯特突然語塞。是啊，自己跑出來找他是為了什麼？

突然想到以前的事所以想找你聊天？因為未來可能還會見面所以想和解？怎麼解釋都很奇怪吧！

托里斯瞇起好看的綠色眼睛，表情逐漸從疑惑轉成不耐。

基爾伯特硬著頭皮承接視線，雙手插進口袋裡，大腦高速運轉，緊張地想著合適的藉口，突然間摸到紙張的觸感。

他就像抓到救命稻草一樣，趕快掏了出來：「……啊，對了！是、是為了這個。」基爾伯特把手裡的東西遞過去。

紙？

托里斯接過來，就著殘存的陽光一看，甚至忘了生氣。

「……餐廳宣傳單？」

「本大爺找不到人一起去。」該死的，這好像不是最好的藉口。

-TBC- 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *最近接觸了立普，覺得立這種「只有遇到普才會黑化」的特質太萌了。
> 
> *波沒有出場，請見諒。如果有，場面會失控。
> 
> *歡迎留言或在Twitter上催更。


	2. 【中】

鐵製街燈隨著黑夜的到來一盞盞亮起來了。

人行道旁的櫥窗綴著彩色的小燈泡串，廣場中央的噴水池開啟了底座的燈管，映著水中幾枚硬幣，看起來就像掉進池子的星星。

舉目可見家庭、情侶、剛下班的上班族、相約逛街的學生。從玻璃窗內來看，只有影像而沒有噪音，配上餐廳的舒緩音樂。

平心而論，這是個讓人舒心的夜晚。

當然，是在對面沒有坐著你百年來的對頭的前提下。托里斯暗暗懊悔，低頭給愛德華發了條訊息，讓他們不必等自己回家。

正如他詫異自己居然會鬼使神差地答應這頓晚飯一樣，基爾伯特看到他點頭的那瞬間也傻了眼。

\---

等待上餐的過程極其尷尬。

兩人沉默，甚至有默契地看著窗外，也不知是因為過於厭惡，還是因為害怕在對方臉上看見什麼不應存在的東西。

「咳，我說……」還是基爾伯特先出聲，打斷了看似無止境的尷尬。

他敢用他小鳥一般的帥氣發誓，他看到對面的人偷偷鬆了口氣。

「總之，你還記得那個時候嗎？『大家庭年代』。」他特別強調時間點。

托里斯臉上沒什麼波瀾，伸手倒水的動作卻頓了一下。

他當然記得。身上的傷痕一條條，記得可清楚了。

但是他都不知道基爾伯特原來痛恨他到這個地步——知道他對那段日子有陰影，卻偏要在這裡提起，想讓他當眾失態嗎？

他才不會讓他得逞。

「記得。」他盡量用最平穩的聲線回答，一邊飛快設想要如何應對對方的刁難。

就像在戰場上那樣。就像一直以來那樣。

出乎他意料，眼前的東德人只是隨隨便便地點了兩下頭：「哦。我也記得。」察覺到托里斯懷疑的目光，他又補充道：「別想太多，聊聊而已。就……聊聊？」

「這……」這有什麼好聊的？托里斯差點脫口而出，卻在最後一秒硬生生憋了回去，只是皺眉點頭：「你找我，就為了懷舊？」

「算是吧。啊，謝謝。」後一句話是向上菜的服務生說的。他還朝她笑笑，惹得她臉一紅，躲回櫃檯。

「那種事平常也能說吧？」在內心鄙視了一番眼前的人的行為，托里斯發現他實在不懂這個人的思考邏輯。

為什麼是找自己聊天？明明他跟其他人的關係沒這麼尷尬啊！比起憤怒或憎惡，他現在只有滿腦子的疑惑。

東德人看了他一眼，只反問了一句話，就讓他腦子裡的聲音沉默了：「你平常難道就有耐心聽我說話嗎？」

好吧，這是事實。

那就……破例一次？反正也沒有下次了。

\---

「你看，我們都沒有一起吃過晚飯耶。」看托里斯好像沒有要回嘴的意思，基爾伯特決定從不那麼沉重的話題開始談起。

「是嗎？」托里斯的思維成功被帶走，他沉思了一會，「聽你這麼一說……好像真的沒有。」

「對吧！明明住在同一個屋簷下，明明晚餐是你準備的，但是你從來不跟我們一起吃。」

「我的公務很多，很多文件要批的。」托里斯解釋。

「你這話拿去騙大白熊跟你天真的兄弟們吧。」基爾伯特吐槽，「一到飯點，藉口辦公，卻把自己鎖在房間裡盯著十字架發呆。」

「那副虔誠的樣子大概只差本大爺一點點吧，就只有這麼一點點——」他比了比手勢，越講越感嘆，「要不是認識你那麼久，還真的看不出來你以前居然是異教徒啊……」

他絲毫沒覺得自己這段話有哪裡不對，但托里斯邏輯轉得快多了。

「你怎麼知道我房裡有十字架？」他詫異地問。他從來沒告訴過任何人。

完了，說溜嘴了。

「呃……我看到過……幾次。」他打著哈哈，含糊不清地帶過。

「我不可能忘了鎖門。」托里斯皺眉。

「你不會關窗戶……因為在三樓……」基爾伯特老實承認自己是爬樹看到的。

為了避免被當成變態，他又趕緊解釋：「我是看你晚餐好像都沒吃，搞不好會暈倒，所以好奇去瞧瞧而已——」

托里斯嘆了口氣：「所以從我的窗戶瞧？」

「因為你不可能忘了鎖門啊。」這下基爾伯特可理直氣壯了。

\---

「所以，」托里斯突然想到什麼，瞇起眼睛，詭異地看了過來，「你是關心我？」

「哈！怎麼可能！」基爾伯特挑了挑眉，下意識反嗆回去：「你死在大白熊手裡太不值得了。本大爺還等著親自動手呢。」他把略略冒了汗的手藏進桌下。

他緊張什麼？這可是實話！

一定是餐廳裡太悶的關係。

「也是。你倒是沒變。」沒發現這些小動作，立陶宛人冷哼一聲，倒也看不出來有生氣的跡象。

基爾伯特呼了口氣，記起來一件小事，想證實一下。

「說起來，你那個時候還會給我們帶點『外面的』食物。」他嘗試延續這個話題。

他記得？托里斯不可置信地睜大了眼睛，手中刀叉一頓，差點跌落。

但他又很快恢復淡漠的神情，繼續手上的動作。「對。現在我正在後悔，當初怎麼就那麼好心呢？反正意識體是不會餓死的。」

「好心？等等，你不是被命令來招降我們的？」這次換基爾伯特驚愕了。難道他的期盼是正確的？

「命令……？」立陶宛人愣了一下，才明白他的疑問。

「你覺得，伊萬先生有那麼信任我嗎？」反問他的時候，有一剎那居然露出一絲類似苦笑的神情，卻在基爾伯特要看清楚前收了回去。

「對他來說，那時的我，跟你們其實都一樣吧。隨時都會背叛。」他無所謂地說。「反正我也的確暗自策畫著離開。」

在餐廳燈光的照耀下，眼中是一湖碧綠的深潭，深不見底。

原來真的不是……「幫我們的原因？」他又問。

冒著被大白熊嚴罰，也要向他們伸出援手的原因是什麼？

絲毫不要求回報，把溫暖偷渡給寒冬中的他們的原因是什麼？

即使自己只是在狂風中搖曳的一小截蠟燭，自身難保，仍然要點亮他人嗎？

這樣的溫暖有多麼灼手，托里斯自己知道嗎？連自己都差點被燙傷了，他……知道嗎？

「對其餘意識體的同情？潛意識裡對伊萬先生的反抗？」托里斯聳肩。

「又或者，只是因為『這是一件正確的事』。」他偏頭，用著一種微妙的語氣說道。

那是從前在美國打工時，阿爾先生的「英雄哲學」。

基爾伯特取笑過路德維希的偽裝技巧，這時候他覺得弟弟其實是遺傳到自己。

因為此時此刻，他的臉上肯定很明顯地露出「我不知道該說什麼好」的表情。

對面的人想必發覺了這點，因為他用餐刀指了指他的盤子：「不知道說什麼就安靜吃你的東西。」

執刀的手勢乾淨俐落，隱約能瞥見當年東方霸主的威風——但是這次，武器不是狠戾地架在他的脖子上，滿滿的脅迫意味。

而是十分具藝術觀賞價值地，在立陶宛人的手裡打著轉。

還真是……討人厭啊，細心什麼的。

基爾伯特一邊暗自嫌棄，一邊卻聽話地拿起刀叉，把剩下的食物清空。

——回頭得讓幾個好哥們教教他偽裝技巧。不多，能應付這個傢伙就行。

-TBC-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *還有一章，正在動工。


	3. 【下】

甜點送了上來。

基爾伯特戳著自己面前的三層起士蛋糕，覺得有必要跟托里斯說些什麼。

「我……」「你……」對面的人卻同時開口，也同時愣住了。

「我怎樣？」「你怎樣？」又同時開口問。

「……你先說。」托里斯抿嘴，試圖掩飾微微不自在的表情。

「我不知道你的動機，所以作為你的敵人，我還是不認為你是什麼好人。」基爾伯特直勾勾地看著他，發表自己的結論。

托里斯沉默了一下。果然，一切都還是沒有變的。

像那天的夕陽染成的漂亮的紅，其實都一樣。

他故作輕鬆地開口：「……沒關係。反正你我本來就——」

「但是，」銀髮的東德人打斷了他，吸了口氣，「作為『我』，要謝謝你。懂嗎？」

他能聽懂嗎？自己的意思。

不是古老的「普魯士的意識」，也不是德意志的「東德的意識」。

而是——同時作為歲月、罪惡與光榮的載體，在過去與現代掙扎、浮沉著的，「他」的自我意識。

那個轉身就走，只留下背影給人，卻宣稱這是瀟灑的傢伙；

那個老是和他不對盤，會議上老是找他麻煩的討厭鬼；

那個分明有家人、有朋友，卻仍然無比寂寞的靈魂。

這個人以前這麼狡猾，戰場上總能猜到他的下一步。所以一定能明白的吧？

托里斯靜靜地，若有所思地放低視線。

……然後笑了出來。

\---

「喂！你笑什麼！看不起本大爺的道謝嗎！？」基爾伯特十分不爽地瞪著他。剛才的嚴肅氣氛一下子沒有了。

「咳、不好意思……」這傢伙居然笑到眼角泛淚，太誇張了吧！

幸虧他們坐在角落，沒有引來其他桌的注意。

「你想了多久才能把這麼多含義融進一句話裡面？」托里斯好奇——看似好奇地問。

雖然基爾伯特很欣慰他聽懂了，但還是有種想一刀捅過去的衝動。

不過他剛剛是笑了吧？而且不是平常表示困擾的微笑，而是笑出聲、笑到喘不過氣的那種。

這樣才適合他。

「要你管。」他卻撇嘴，「你呢？你剛剛要說什麼？」

基爾伯特英明地決定不要糾結在剛才的話題上，不然肯定會被立陶宛人的惡劣趣味氣死。

「……謝謝你，沒有向伊萬先生舉發。」托里斯緩過氣來，收拾了表情。

既像是說給他聽，又像是自言自語。「雖然大概是因為同為天主教徒的緣故，還是謝謝了。」

擁有任何信仰在當時，都是思想不純正的高度罪惡行為。即使不是死刑，也會被處以極重的刑責。

所以他不敢告訴任何人。

哪怕是他最親近、視為兄弟的愛德華跟萊維斯也不例外。不是不信任，而是想要保護他們。

他怕他們一旦知情，就會被高大的斯拉夫人認定是共犯，進而被自己連累。

但這個人沒有舉報他。

他讓自己在大宅院的窄小房間裡，還能遙遙念想故國的十字架山。

當然，自己未必過了幾百年還如此熱切地篤信天主。東德人似乎高看他了。

伊萬先生曾在他面前燒毀了舊的十字架山，三天後他在原址默默豎起了三根巨大的十字架，比原來的還要風光、還要牢固。

他是要反抗的，他是必須反抗的。他在耐心等待一個反抗的時機。

比起對神靈的敬畏，十字架山的象徵，除了「信仰」，更多的是「反抗」。

反抗壓迫者，反抗不公正，反抗一切阻撓人民追求自由的力量。

他未必不是個虔誠的天主教徒。只是在這之前……

那被壓迫的、為自由而死的勇者，他們的意識，高過一切信仰。

「你真的這麼覺得嗎？」基爾伯特神情有些怪，「因為我也是天主的信徒，才幫你掩護？」

他也不知道自己為什麼問這個，但心裡有股聲音正驅使他問。

廢話，你就是個宗教狂熱分子。托里斯的目光轉了轉。

但考慮到東德人的心情，他還是換了個溫和點的說法：「不是嗎？」

……等等，他為什麼要顧及基爾伯特的心情？

「搞不好本大爺難得關心你啊！你都沒想過這個可能性嗎？」

「很抱歉，從來沒想過。」立陶宛人無情地反駁，扣下一大盆冷水——加了三包冰塊的那種，「我可不敢奢求條頓騎士的關心。」

銀髮的日耳曼人「切」了一聲。

「你說得對，本大爺才不會關心敵人。」說完自己卻笑了出來。

「敬敵人！」他舉起水杯，彷彿它是什麼玻璃酒杯一樣。

「敬敵人。」托里斯舉杯回應。

「噹！」

他們都笑了。

\---

餐廳的玻璃門在他們身後關上。

各種聲音重新充斥在四周。他們回到了現實。

「你說，我們會有一天變成朋友嗎？」基爾伯特問。眼睛看著噴水池的方向。

「不會吧。」托里斯順著他的視線看過去。

有個街頭藝人正坐在長椅上，用短笛吹奏一曲歡快的古老民謠。

在曲子被創作的那個年代，它還有歌詞和背景故事呢。可惜沒有跟著音樂流傳下來。

是首講述「宿敵」的歌。

托里斯記得大意。是個挺好笑的故事。

大概是說：如果人類只有朋友，就不能在打敗敵人時，威風地打開他們的地窖，在他們面前喝光他們儲藏多年的葡萄酒了。

「我也這麼覺得。」他的宿敵表示贊同。「就這樣吧。再見。」

「再見。」他目送東德人的背影消失在街角。

\---

對他們過於漫長的生命來說，只有朋友，日子確實會無趣許多。

他們從來不是、也永遠不會成為朋友。

但又有什麼關係呢？

人是該有朋友、也該有敵人的。

該接受光明，同時接受光明背後的陰影。

如同銘記榮耀的同時，必不可忘卻罪孽。

就像不會有單一的晴空或雨水，就像不會有單一的新生與死亡。

就像晚霞之後接著的必然是黑夜一樣理所當然。

是的，這從來沒有變過。

-FIN-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *最後開的坑居然最先填完。
> 
> *還有Ch4，「之後可能發生的事」，因為不是正文裡的規劃，所以只是可能會發生而已。


	4. 【之後可能發生的事】

「我回來了。」

一聽見開門聲，萊維斯就從沙發上跳了起來：「也太晚了吧！托里斯！」

「歡迎回來。」愛德華將視線從筆電上移開，「我們還在想是不是發生意外了。」

托里斯有些歉然地笑笑：「抱歉。讓你們擔心了。」

「所以，你的晚飯是跟誰吃的？」愛德華打量了他一下，推推眼鏡。

托里斯突然想到什麼，笑了出來：「你猜到我跟人吃飯，可絕對猜不到是誰。」

「……該不會是布拉金斯基先生吧？」萊維斯緊張地衝到他身邊，檢查他是不是四肢完好。

愛德華也一臉懷疑，顯然心裡是同一個答案。

「不是。是貝什米特。」托里斯公布。

「什麼嘛，居然是那個德國佬——」愛德華伸了個懶腰，「再給我兩分鐘我就能猜到了。」

托里斯下一句話卻讓他差點閃到腰。

「不是路德維希．貝什米特。」他悠悠哉哉地更正。「是基爾伯特．貝什米特。」

\---

「原來是這麼一回事。」愛德華聽完，若有所思。

萊維斯眨眨水藍色的眼睛：「不過，你居然會答應跟他去餐廳。」愛德華也點頭，疑惑地看著他。

畢竟兩人的不和，可是大家有目共睹的。

「啊，」他微笑，「大概是因為，今天的夕陽太好看了吧。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *感謝閱讀。


End file.
